Holiday Surprises - Larry Stylinson Oneshot Fluff
by H. Wales
Summary: Louis is with Harry's family to celebrate Christmas but Harry's caught up in Ireland having gone there to visit Niall when a huge storm blew in making sure all planes stayed on the ground. Louis is sulking and stays up into the wee hours of the night only to discover an unplanned visitor has arrived with an unexpected proposal. (Names changed)


A/N: The original version of this story was taken down because I used real people (Louis and Harry) so I've changed the names a bit (Louis=Lou Harry=Hazza Niall=Nialler Liam=Lium Zayn=Zain) to make them fictional. :/ Bear with me please. The original w/o the name changes is on my Tumblr if you wanna check it out!

* * *

"Good night." Lou says to Gemma as she starts to head up the stairs to go to bed. "Good night, babe." She says and jogs up the stairs. After she reaches the top Lou turns around to go to the living room, the only lit room in the house. "Lou." "Yes?" He turns back to see Gemma leaning over the edge of the loft's half wall. The loft was the only unclaimed spot left for her to sleep in the crowded house this Christmas Eve. "I really thought he was going to make it. I know we are all a bit upset but you being his boyfriend and all, I know it must be worse. Don't give up hope. Everything will be ok." Gemma says to Lou with a sad smile on her face. "Thank you. I truly hope so." He says touched by her kindness. She was definitely Hazza's sister. She tells him good night once again and gives a small wave. Lou waves back before she disappears again and he is left alone.

Lou wanders into the living room. A candle or two are lit around the room and the lights on the Christmas tree dance on the presents lying underneath. He catches a glimpse of one present imparticular.

To: Haz

From: Love, Boo Bear xx

Sadness hits Lou and he turns away quickly. He plops down in a large chair in front of the fire place and watches the flames spark carelessly as his mind starts to wander. "I can't get there babe. All the flights are delayed because of the storm coming through. They said I'd be lucky if we even got a flight before Monday. I'm really sorry, Lou. I miss you so much it hurts. I'm really sorry…" Lou's phone call with Hazza earlier that night comes back to him. Harry had gone to visit Nialler's family in Ireland for a bit while Lou went home to have an early Christmas with his own family before they both met back at Cheshire with Harry's family. Harry had ended up staying longer than expected because of a massive storm. "I have to go now. My phone is about to die. I'm staying here at the airport for the night just in case something changes. I'll talk to you as soon as I can. I really wish I could see you right now. I love you Lou." He said through the phone. "I love you too." Lou had said back. He finished saying good bye before the lack of battery power on his phone cut their conversation off. The abrupt ending leaves Louis feeling isolated. Louis hadn't seen Harry in a couple of weeks whereas the majority of his family hadn't seen him since last Christmas, but he still missed Hazza as if it had been months. Lou had been the one to tell his family. He hadn't wanted to be the one to give them news that could ruin their Christmas but what choice did he have. As Lou walks towards the door of the small guest bedroom, His eyes caught sight of one of Hazza's hoodies peeking out of his disorderly suitcase. Lou always kept it with him while Hazza and he were separated. Lou picks it up and brings it up to his face. He closes his eyes and inhales deeply. The smell of Hazza's aftershave fills his nostrils and it feels like Hazza is there with him. If only.

The taste of saltwater on Lou's lips brings him back to reality. Lou sighs and wipes the tears from his face. He glances at the clock ticking on the wall. 4:32 a.m. He'd been sitting there for too long but it was better than lying awake another night in a half empty bed. Merry Christmas… Lou looks out the window and watches as the snow falls lightly, the flakes floating down gracefully. As he watches, a beam of light in the distance flashes and catches his attention. He sees a car coming up the road slowly, having to plow through the thick snow.

Lou watches curiously as the car stops in the middle of the one lane street, in front of the path that leads to the front door of the house. Who could that be at this time of night, especially on Christmas? Santa must have traded his reindeer in for a six speed, though it's a lot slower than flying, especially in this weather. He strains his eyes to try and make out who it is that is getting out of the car but the snow makes it hard to see. He sees the trunk of the car being popped open and two figures gather around it, taking objects out. One of figures takes one of the items from the other with an item already in his other hand and starts to walk up the path towards the front door of the house. The other closes the trunk and hurries back into the warmth of the car. Maybe it was Lium coming to spend Christmas with the two of them. They had invited all the boys to join them but Nialler had to go back Ireland and Zain's family were going away on holiday while he was home, so Lium was the only one that had said maybe. Lou panics a little trying to remember if Lium said he was coming or not and if Lou was supposed to pick him up on the way over to Hazza's or not. Lou rushes to the door and swings it wide open. "Lium, I'm so sorry!-" He starts to say as he opens the door. A pair of surprised green eyes meets his instead of Lium's brown ones and Lou bursts into a smile.

"HAZ!" Lou screams and runs out onto the porch to him. Hazza drops the bags just before Louis leaps into his arms. The tall boy spins Lou around as he showers his boyfriend's face with kisses. After a little while Hazza sets Lou down in front of him but keeps the joyful lad wrapped in his arms and pulls him close. "What are you doing here?!" Lou shouts completely shocked that Hazza was here. "I missed you." Hazza whispers, his eyes on Lou's lips. "I missed you too but how did you get here? On the phone you said you wouldn't make it." The older boy questions. "I took a private plane and we- Never mind, I'll tell you later. I just couldn't wait another day to see you. Two weeks without getting to kiss you or hold you or even see your beautiful face, was tearing me apart. Asking me to wait another day was too much." Hazza says, eyes shining brightly. He presses his lips to Lou's and brings one of his hands to the back of Lou's head, the other on his waist. The shorter boy kisses him back and he presses harder moving his lips in sync with Lou's like they hadn't been apart from his a single day. Lou feels Hazza's tongue brush his lips and he parts them slightly, welcoming the long awaited reunion with his. Lou wasn't wearing a coat but the heat from both of their excited bodies is keeping him warm. He can feel his lungs emptying and he softens a bit, never wanting this moment to end. Hazza pushes harder for a few seconds before weakening and pulling out. Both of them are breathless and gasp in the cold air. Hazza rests his forehead on Lou's and he can feel Hazza's chest rise and fall as it's pressed to his own. "Never again am I going without you, for that long, again. The loneliness eats me up and I'm not me without you." Hazza says genuinely. "I missed you so much. Don't leave me again." Lou says looking into the curly haired boy's eyes.

Lou reaches up his hand and plays with the hair at the base of Hazza's neck. The light from the Christmas lights on the house were casting a red glow on the tips of his chestnut curls. Hazza puts a hand on Lou's cheek and runs his thumb over the smaller boy's lips gently. Lou turns and kisses his palm. "I wouldn't be able to even if I tried." Hazza says, his eyes locked on Lou's. "Leaving you behind is like leaving a part of me behind. It just isn't right. I can't even function. Your love is like fuel for my heart, without it I'm broken down and useless. I need you." Hazza says. He drops his hand from Lou's face and runs it down the other boy's arm until he catches Lou's hand. He brings it to his lips and kisses it gently before kneeling. "You know I've never been a very big fan of your last name." He says fumbling with his hand in the pocket of his coat. "How do you feel about taking mine?" He asks cheesily as he produces a small black velvet box. "Will you marry me?" Hazza asks looking up at Lou as he flips open the box. Inside is a silver ring with a simple inscription in the inside that says _Haz & Boo Bear Forever_. It's absolutely beautiful. Lou is completely shocked, he hadn't expected this. The two of them had talked about it before but hadn't set any goals or plans, just had been imagining how wonderful life together would be. "Yes." Lou hears himself say still a bit overwhelmed, but his heart is telling him that a life without Hazza wouldn't be life, it would be death. This was right. Lou loves him with all his heart. "YES!" Lou yells this time and he tackles Hazza to the snowy ground. Hazza quickly slips the ring on Lou's finger before crashing his lips to the smiling boy's on top of him. Lou kisses him with a goofy dreamy smile which causes Hazza to smile too and he pulls out. "I love you." Hazza says running his fingers through Lou's hair. "I love you too." Lou says taking Hazza's hand in his. "You're the best Christmas present I've ever gotten." Hazza says before pulling Lou in for another kiss.


End file.
